greenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
History
1730 The city was founded as Hunters Point in 1730 by an Irish settler named Christian O'Melvic. The name came about when O'Melvic went out hunting one day and found the place was swarming with bison. Hunters from all over the country came to Hunters Point and was quickly established as one of the best hunting areas around. Eventually a small town was formed out of Hunters Point and became a center for hunting. 1737 But one day a tribe of Native Americans thought that this had gone too far. They wanted their land back. They attacked the small town at night fall. Lots of people were driven down into the mines nearby as there was nowhere else to go. Nobody knows what happened to those people afterwards. Some say the Native Americans chased them down the mines. Others say the mines collapsed and they never made it out. Others say there are still colonies underground living there today. But even after through searches underground, no traces of those people have been found. 1790 Once the city had been left abandoned, and when the Native Americans were long gone, a young traveller Brian Reynolds found the old remnants of the small town. He rebuilt part of the town as a rest stop for other travellers, as there were not many other towns nearby. When looking through the rubble of the old town, he found that the town used to be called 'Hunters Point'. He decided to name the rest stop after the old town. 1791 The rest stop became very popular and started growing. Before Reynolds knew it yet another small town had developed. 1795 As the town grew, the population increased. Massive arguments about resources, rules, services and other things broke out, and even caused fights. This caused the town to break up into two groups. One group staying where they were, and the other off to found their own town. They did not go far before they found a perfect spot by a large river. They settled down at this spot and named it 'GreenField'. The name came from the fact that they saw the way of life in Hunters Point as wrong and nasty, and so they chose a hopeful name to represent a new and better future. 1803 Both of the cities grew very rapidly and attracted many immigrants, and settlers. By now the cities had roads, schools, hospitals, and everything else you would find in a city. 1840 The two cities had grown at such a rapid rate that they were almost merging together as one. Both towns hated each other and did not like the fact they where practically one big town. So a large ditch was built in-between the two towns to help separate them. 1861 After many years of the two cities growing. One day a rich family of Roman descent who go by the name of "The Royal Arcs" came across the city GreenField whilst on holiday. After not much thinking the family bought a large area of land just south of the city (today known as Eagle Point) and settled down there. 1862 The Royal Arc family started taking interest in the main city and started to develop plans for the city. 1870 The plans were revealed to the public. They were going to build a bank, a library, and a museum, but also a very large train station connecting GreenField with the rest of the country, and they also stated that they were going to use the ditch dug to separate the cities in 1840 to carry the railway lines. 1890 By 1890 all the major structures had been built, and were open for service. President Benjamin Harrison himself declared GreenField as one of the most impressive cities of its time. 1891 After GreenField had become superior to its opposing city of Hunters Point, GreenField took over Hunters Point and its land. Hunters Point became a sub-division of GreenField and now the two cities had finally merged and became one. 1900 Many new subdivisions were created after the merging of the cities. Especially in the south were there was an incredible amount of flat landscape. Georgetown grew at least twice in size and was split into two separate subdivisions; George Town, and George Town South. 1910 * GreenField was expanding at such a rapid rate that the buses could not handle the amount of traffic in the city. To solve this problem, GreenField started investing in a subway system. Its first line went from Georgetown to Old Olympia, Fort Franklin, and then terminated at City Central. 1919 The construction of Hall St. Tower. One of the most iconic skyscrapers in the United States. 1921 The completion of Lincoln Port's large expansion. 1932 Ashfield bridge was constructed to help support the huge increase in development across the river. 1936 A terrorist attack on Hall St. Tower which almost caused the building to collapse was done by the HPA (Hunters Point Activists). Thankfully the building was saved. 1938 A new massive subdivision below George Town started construction. This subdivision is known as Dawson. 1940 The rise of the HPA, which caused a full city scale riot. This riot turned out to be more *. Later that week the riot had turned into a war between Hunters Point and GreenField. Many famous events occurred during this war such as; the bombing of the old Hunters Point Plaza, the bombing of lincoln port and also one of the largest illegal arms smuggling operation involving the HPA. This war changed the face of GreenField forever. Most of the damage has been repaired, but there are still some spots even today where the remnants of the war still litter the ground. 1942 The war was over. The HPA had been wiped out. GreenField declared eternal peace with Hunters Point. The city was a wasteland. The whole of Hunters point had almost been flattened. Most of the inhabitants had fled to other cities, so GreenField was left nearly abandoned. 1950 By the early 50's all of the rubble had been cleared from Hunters Point and other areas. Plans had started to develop and a lot of property was up for sale. Many investors had fled the city and many did not want to go near it, so very few buildings got round to being rebuilt in the 50's. 1955 The brand new city hall for greenfield and the courthouse had been completed. 1964 Relocation of Olympia started. Olympia is to move up north, and the old Olympia will become a retail park. 1979 GreenField express way expansion. 1987 It was revealed that GreenField port would be rebuilt as a park/recreational area, and have its name changed to GreenField Waterfront Park. 1988 Relocation of Olympia completed. 1989 The opening of GreenField Waterfront Park, and the reveal of the statue; The Guardian. The statue was raised as a sign of peace between GreenField and Hunters Point. 1995 The reconstruction of Lincoln Port started. 1997 GreenField Bay Bridge completed. 2004 Plans were revealed for a gigantic hotel being built in the name of the Royal Arc family. 2008 The last building to be built in Lincoln Port (Reynolds Tower) Finished. 2009 The Royal Arc Hotel Is finally finished. Write the text of your article here!